Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny
(Back at Zurg and Hades’ ship, the crew carried the Uni-Mind, covered in a giant cloth, trying to figure out whether or not to tell their captain and admiral of the Gangreen Gang’s betrayal) Fuzzy: But they ain’t gonna go easy on us if we tell them! Ruggedo: We’re aware of that, Fuzzy! But we have ''to tell them! Amoeba Boys: Tell them what again? Warp: (To himself) Oh, for Pete’s sake…. ''(To Pete, confusing him) And I don’t mean you, Pete! (To the Amoeba Boys) Tell Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades about the Gangreen Gang’s betrayal, that’s what! Pete: (To the Amoeba Boys) Warp has a point, see? Can’t you dum-dums remember anything at all?! Agent Ninja: Or are you three always that stupid? (The Amoeba Boys gave blank expressions at first, but then Zurg and Hades came out, getting their attention, and looking eager) Zurg: Hello, our crew! Hades: Did you do it? (Realizing their accomplished mission, Brer Fox quickly ran up to the covered Uni-Mind and grabbed part of the cloth) Brer Fox: Oh, yes! We did! We literally got the Uni-Mind in our clutches! (He pulls the cloth off and to Zurg and Hades’ evil smirking relief, the Uni-Mind is unveiled) Hades: (Smirking evilly) Well, what do you know? Zurg: (Smirking evilly) You did something right. Black Chameleon: It was easy. Agent Ninja: We distracted Sora Pan and his friends while we stole it by fighting them. Black Chameleon: And we kicked their butts. Mojo Jojo: (Determinedly) Indeed, we did. For now that we have the Uni-Mind…. (Realizes, then his determination died down) ''We don’t know how to corrupt it. ''(A pause, then Zurg and Hades smiled smugly) Zurg: No big deal. Hades: Just one single thing you have to figure out…. Mojo Jojo: And what’s that? (Hades bursts into angry flames while he and Zurg shouted at them) Zurg and Hades: FIND OUT HOW TO CORRUPT IT!! Morbucks: Yes, sirs! Right away, sirs! (The crew ran into position to find out a way to corrupt the Uni-Mind. Zurg and Hades calmed down upon seeing this and looked at each other with sinister confidence) Zurg: All is going according to plan. Hades: Indeed, it is, Zurgy. We’ll figure out a way to corrupt that Uni-Mind, and we’ll control every single mind in the world. Zurg: Besides Dreamland. (They chuckle evilly at this plot coming to life in front of them. Back in the trench, Sora’s group continued their trek down the staircase cautiously. Finally, they reach the end of the stairs and after Billy was the last to walk off, he stepped on a tail of an eel and it screeched in pain, startling the group) Ace: Billy! (They notice the eel and after Billy removed his foot from the eel’s tail, the eel glared and snarled at him, making Billy nervous) Billy: (Chuckling nervously) Excuse us…. (He runs towards Sora’s group. Just when the angry eel lunged at him and was about to bite him, Sora blasted his Ice spell from his Keyblade, stunning the eel. After the eel collapsed on the ground, stunned, a bunch of bioluminescent algae dust flew into the air and tickled Billy’s nose) Billy: (About to sneeze) Ah, ah…. (Grubber blocked Billy’s nose with his finger, stopping the sneeze, and removed it. But unfortunately, Billy sneezed a loud sneeze, attracting the other monsters’ attention and snapping the eel out of it’s stunned condition. Running deeper into the trench quickly, Sora’s group also fired magic spells at the monsters, temporally stopping them in their tracks. Finally, Arren noticed a giant clamshell) Arren: I see the clam shell! (The others noticed and hurried towards it. The eel then caught up with them, but luckily, Riku grabbed a rock nearby and threw it at it, knocking it out. Thinking fast, the group grabbed more rocks and chased the monsters off by throwing the rocks at them) Ace: Yeah, you better run! Roxas: And leave us alone! (Arriving at the entrance of the clamshell, the group hid themselves and peeked through the entrance, to see a huge mountain of gold and treasure piled on top. Snake suddenly noticed his hat on top) Snake: (Whispering) My hat! (Just when he ran in to get it, Ace grabbed him and yanked him back. Then he slapped him from behind his head) Ace: (Whispering) Don’t be foolish! Kayley: (Whispering) Ace is right. He might surprise attack us if we rush in. Skippy: (Whispering) But how can we get him to come out? (The group thought about it and then Ace smirked and came up with an idea) Ace: (Whispering with a smirk) Something tells me we need live bait…. Mei: (Whispering) Then who will be the bait? Satsuki: (Whispering) Yeah? (The group turned to Satsuki, surprising her and making her realize) Satsuki: (Whispering) Me? (Whispering flatly) ''You got to be kidding me. ''(Later, Satsuki, covered in bioluminescent algae dust, is shouting flatly) Satsuki: (Flatly) Wow! Look at me! I’m all shiny! And look at all that treasure! (During this, the group quietly climbed up a wall of the clamshell to the top of a balcony and using a grappling hook, Snake climbed across the rope towards the top of the treasure where his hat is) Satsuki: (Continuing flatly) Whoop-dee-doo! I’m gonna take some treasure! (Snake reached out to his hat) Snake: (Whispering and straining) Almosssssst got it…. (Suddenly, a tremor hits, surprising the group) Buster: (Whispering flatly) Oh boy. Looks like Tamatoa’s attention is caught. (Snake quickly grabbed his hat and quickly climbed back to the others while putting it back on as the tremor grew more powerful. Suddenly, the mountain of treasure rose up to reveal a hole beneath. Coming out of the hole were six giant crab-like legs climbing out slowly. Satsuki looked on as a giant hole on the mountain of treasure, revealed to be a treasure-covered giant crab shell, slowly unleashing a huge crab-like head. For within the shell, was a giant blue and orange blended skinned Coconut Crab. He is Tamatoa, the giant crab-like sea monster the London group were told about. After Tamatoa noticed Satsuki, she screamed and was about to run when his claw picked her up) Tamatoa: Well, well. What do we have here? (Raising Satsuki up to his face’s level, Tamatoa carefully inspected the panicked bioluminescent algae dust-covered girl) Tamatoa: I see I got me a…. (Noticed something usual) Hold it. Is this…? (He looks at Satsuki even more and realized) Tamatoa: Hold up! Why is this human doing in…? (Changes the subject to the struggling Satsuki) Hold still, will you? I need to focus my view of you. (Still scared, Satsuki did what he said) Tamatoa: (Resuming his question) Doing in my turf? Satsuki: (Voice shaking) Uh…. Tamatoa: Come on, spit it out! Satsuki: I just wanted to say…. Well…. (Tamatoa gives her an impatient look that reads “I’m waaaiting.” Meanwhile, Sora’s group climbed down quietly to ground level to hurry and save Satsuki. Up above, Satsuki noticed the others and finally blurted out her question to make him distracted so they can lure him out of the trench) Satsuki: How did you get to be so…. Glittery and…. Shiny? (Tamatoa leered at her in suspicion) Tamatoa: Do you expect me to explain why I’m like this? (The group waited to see how Tamatoa will react, and to their surprise, he brightened up and spoke again) Tamatoa: I’ll gladly explain. In song form! (He kicks his crab-like leg next to another small clamshell, activating the lights and the treasure on his shell shimmered from it like a disco ball as Tamatoa started singing and the group below watched to see what he’ll do next) Tamatoa: Well, Tamatoa hasn’t always Been this glam I was a drab little crab once Now I know I can be Happy as a clam Because I’m beautiful, baby Did your heart say Listen to your inner beauty? Be who you are on the inside? I need three words To tear that argument apart Your little heart lied I’d rather be shiny (On “Shiny,” he throws Satsuki in the air, and as she fell, he caught her again as he started crawling around, as if dancing) Tamatoa: Like a treasure From a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck And make it look shiny I will sparkle Like a wealthy woman’s neck (He noticed some flying fish above them) Tamatoa: Just a sec Don’t you know? Fish are Dumb, dumb, dumb They chase down Anything that glitters Beginners (The flying fish see Tamatoa’s treasure and fly down, only for Tamatoa to catch them in his mouth and eat them, disgusting Satsuki and the group) Tamatoa: Oh, and here they Come, come, come To the brightest Thing that glitters Mmm, fish dinners (Then, to Sora’s group’s shock, Tamatoa slowly raised Satsuki above his mouth, panicking her, and slowly lowered her towards his mouth) Tamatoa: I just love free food And you look like seafood Background voices: Seafood (Thinking quick, Sora grabbed a conch shell and threw it at Tamatoa’s leg, getting his attention) Tamatoa: Who’s there?! Sora: We are! (Tamatoa recognized Sora and his friends, except the London group, and dropped Satsuki without looking at her) Tamatoa: Sora Pan and his friends? (Just when Satsuki hit the floor, Billy ran under and caught her) Satsuki: Thanks. Billy: You’re welcome. Tamatoa: What’re you doing here? Sora: (Points at Satsuki) I think what she means is we want to see more shininess from your shell above the trench. Tamatoa: (Suspiciously) Oh, really? Sora: (Nods) Yeah! (Tamatoa leans into his face) Tamatoa: What makes you think I can do that? (Therru came between them) Therru: Haven’t you heard of boundaries? (Noticed her, Tamatoa looked at her as if she was familiar) Tamatoa: Who are you? Therru: (Crossing her arms) Why should I tell you my name now? I asked you first. (Tamatoa leaned into her face this time, annoying her) Therru: Would you stop doing that?! Tamatoa: That burn scar…. Therru: What’re you…? (Tamatoa’s eyes widened in realization, then to the group’s confusion and concern, he smirked evilly and resumed singing) Tamatoa: Well, well, well Little Therru’s having Trouble with her life (Tamatoa then picked Therru up, much to the group’s shock) Therru: (Shocked) How did you…? (But Tamatoa ignored her question and continued singing) Tamatoa: You silly little dragon girl Ouch, what a terrible performance Get the burn, get it? (He starts dancing again, carrying Therru) Tamatoa: You don’t show Like you used to, girl Yet I have to give you Credit for my start And your burn scar On the outside For just like you I made myself A work of art I’ll never hide I can’t, I’m too shiny (Arren pulls his sword out and was about to rush in and save Therru when Tamatoa’s leg kicked him back) Tamatoa: Watch me dazzle Like a diamond in the rough Strut my stuff My stuff is so shiny (He then knocked the others with Arren and locked them in a rib-like cage) Tamatoa: Send your friends But they’ll never be enough My shell’s too tough (He then danced around some more, much to Therru’s concern and confusion) Tamatoa: Therru, girl, you could Try, try, try But you can’t expect A dragon girl To beat a decapod Look it up (He slams Therru against the wall, concerning the others) Tamatoa: You will Die, die, die Now it’s time for me To take apart Your confused and aching heart (Then he kicked the small clamshell again and this time, as he continued singing to torture Therru, the top of the roof slowly closed, unveiling Tamatoa’s bioluminescent markings all over his shell and skin, which are colored blue and purple. During this part, Therru and the group looked on in concern) Tamatoa: Far from the ones Who abandoned you Chasing the heritage Of your past Who made you feel confident You tried to be brave But your will’s Just not hard enough (Therru clenched the sides of her hair in agony) Therru: Stop it! (Tamatoa ignored her misery as he continued singing) Tamatoa: Therru, now it’s time To kick your butt-y Ever seen someone so shiny? (Getting determined, Billy secretly broke the cage, freeing himself and the others. After they ran out of the broken cage, they noticed something green glowing on the ground and looked at each other, as if they had a plan) Tamatoa: Soak it in Because it’s the last You’ll ever see C’est la vie'', ''mon ami I’m so shiny (He slowly began to lower a scared Therru down towards his glowing mouth, ready to eat her) Therru: Help me! Tamatoa: Now I’ll eat you So prepare your final plea Just for me You’ll never be quite as shiny You wish you were Nice and shiny (At the last part of the song, he flashed his glows and after the song ended, he neared Therru to his mouth when suddenly, Sora and Arren called out to him) Sora: Hey! Arren: Tamatoa! (His attention caught, Tamatoa turned and noticed, to his surprise and interest, Sora is holding a shining green Keyblade) Sora: We got something more shiny than that! Tamatoa: A Keyblade? Arren: (Lying) Not just any Keyblade. Eddy: (Lying) Yeah. A one of a kind glow-in-the-dark Keyblade! For you, only a gold coin. (Thinking about it, Tamatoa placed Therru down and went over to it and just when he snatched it out of Sora’s hand, Sora dodged) Sora: Uh-uh-uh. You need to come out of the trench so we can make a deal. Tamatoa: Are you sure you want to do this out of the trench? (A short pause. Then Sora shouted to the others) Sora: Now! (Mei and Satsuki threw more bioluminescent algae dust at Tamatoa, making him sneeze uncontrollably. Quickly running, the group escaped the clamshell and hid themselves behind a darkened rock. Back in the clamshell, Tamatoa snapped out of his sneezing and got angry) Tamatoa: You’ll pay for this! (He charged out of the clamshell and began to look around) Tamatoa: Come out, come out, wherever you are…. (A sample of bioluminescent algae dust flew by, tickling Billy’s nose again. Just when he sneezed, Ace and Grubber quickly covered it, making him stifle a sneeze quietly. But unfortunately, unbeknowest to the group, Tamatoa heard it and noticed their hiding spot. He smirked and pretended to ignore it) Tamatoa: Well, I guess they’re not here…. (Hearing him what sounded like he’s leaving, the group quietly sighed in relief and just when they turned a corner….) Tamatoa: GOTCHA!! (The group got startled and ran as fast as they can up the stairs. Tamatoa gave chase and to the group’s surprise, he continued to give chase. Then, at the top of the trench, Tamatoa leapt into the air and blocked the group’s way, despite that they’re all out of the trench) Tamatoa: Before I eat you…. GIVE ME THAT GLOWING KEYBLADE!! NOW!! (Sora hands him the glowing Keyblade. Tamatoa inspects it and realized what it is) Tamatoa: Hold up! This isn’t a glow-in-the-dark Keyblade! This is just a key-shaped barnacle covered in…. Bioluminescent algae dust! (He throws the barnacle down and turned to the group’s direction in anger) Tamatoa: You tricked…! (He noticed they’re gone) Tamatoa: Me? (Suddenly, a bunch of powerful grappling hooks pinned Tamatoa down) Tamatoa: What’s going on? (Sora’s group revealed themselves to be the ones with the grappling hooks and after tying Tamatoa down, Satsuki and Therru went up to the giant crab, snatched a gold sword from his shell, much to the crab’s confusion, and went over to the cliff edge where the trench is) Tamatoa: What are you going to do with it? Therru: Something to make you listen…. Satsuki: And regret torturing Therru…. Tamatoa: (Realizes) You’re gonna drop it down there? Satsuki: So that you’ll never, ever, find it! Tamatoa: (Nervously) Uh…. Okay…. Go ahead. I don’t need it. Therru: Really? (Sora grabs Tamatoa’s antenna and yanked him close to him) Tamatoa: Ouch! What are you…?! Sora: Tamatoa! (He smiled smugly) Sora: Lend us a claw in our quest to save the Uni-Mind from the pirates. (Hearing him say that, Tamatoa got surprised) Tamatoa: The Uni-Mind’s stolen? Riku: And Zurg and Hades are gonna use it to control every single mind in both worlds. Tamatoa: That’s not my problem. (A short pause. Then Roxas smiled smugly to Satsuki and Therru) Roxas: (Smugly) Alright. If it’s not your problem…. (Tamatoa noticed Satsuki and Therru still holding the gold sword over the trench) Tamatoa: You’re not. Therru: Oh, we are. (They slowly began to loosen their grips on the handle of the gold sword, much to Tamatoa’s horror) Tamatoa: No-no-no-no-no! (After Therru released her grip, Satsuki continued to hold the gold sword over the trench) Satsuki: If you say you’re not helping one more time…. Therru: Then your gold sword will get a one-time ticket to the bottomless part of the trench, never to be seen again. Tamatoa: (Panicked) I’ll take it to my grave! Satsuki: Suit yourself. Tamatoa: No-no-no-no! (Satsuki was about to release her grip when Tamatoa finally broke down crying and gave in) Tamatoa: (Crying) Alright, alright, alright! You win! (As Tamatoa continued sobbing, Satsuki walked up to him with a smug smile) Satsuki: I knew you were too greedy to let it go. (She takes the gold sheath from the shell and tied it around her waist as Tamatoa’s sobbing quieted down and he gave Satsuki a puppy eye-like look) Tamatoa: (Tearfully) Please give my sword back. Please? Satsuki: (Shakes her head no) No. Until we save the Uni-Mind, this sword belongs to me. (Tamatoa’s mouth quivered as more tears flooded his eyes, and he broke down crying again. Suddenly, he stopped as he, along with everyone else, heard a familiar ticking) Tamatoa: Thank goodness he’s returned. (The group noticed the Krookodile and smiled) Sora: Hey, Mr. Krookodile. (Tamatoa got shocked as the Krookodile recognized the group and happily ran up to them) Tamatoa: Wait! You know each other?! (The Krookodile nods and in his Pokemon language, whispered in Tamatoa’s ear, if he has way, and Tamatoa realized) Tamatoa: They were serious about the whole “I need your help” thing? (The Krookodile nods again) Terriermon: Yeah. (The Krookodile noticed the Gangreen Gang and glared at them, making them nervous until Kairi spoke up) Kairi: Wait, Mr. Krookodile! (The Krookodile got confused) Kairi: The Gangreen Gang are on our side now. (The Krookodile got confused even more) Snake: We gotsssss abandoned by Zzzzzzurg, Hadesssss, and the piratesssss before thissss. Arturo: And we wish to help Sora’s team make things right. Ace: And we’ve been through that already. Billy: Yep. We’re friends now. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Realizing, the Krookodile smiled and nods in approval. Sora then turned to Tamatoa, changing the subject) Sora: Anyway, if you help us, you can go ahead and share with the Krookodile on eating Zurg and Hades. (Caught by that attention, Tamatoa thought it over and after looking at the group, then at the Krookodile, then back at the group, he sighed and gives in) Tamatoa: Fine! Untie me and I’ll agree to help. (The Krookodile pats him on the head, as if saying “Good decision. I’m proud of you.” The group took their weapons out and cuts Tamatoa free) Tamatoa: So, what’re we going to do to get the Uni-Mind back from those pirates? Therru: But first, I got a question to ask. Tamatoa: And what’s that? Therru: Why did you call me “dragon girl?” Arren: She’s not a dragon. Tamatoa: She is. Part dragon, part human. And like I said in my song a few minutes ago, she was abused and then abandoned by her real parents, because they were scared of her dragon powers. (Surprised, the group turned to Therru) Ace: So, she’s…? Tamatoa: Yes. A descendant of the Krookodile here. (Surprised even more, Therru came to realization) Therru: So that’s why I grew up in London all those years…. (Suddenly, she remembered something) Therru: I just remembered something! Group: What? Therru: I have healing powers. Arren: (Confused) Healing powers? (Realized) ''Oh yes. I got cut on my knee from riding my bicycle once and somehow you healed me. Therru: (Realizing) Yeah, that’s right…. Terriermon: Why didn’t you tell anyone about it? Arren and Therru: Because…. ''(Realizing, Terriermon nods) Terriermon: That would sound crazy to someone. (After thinking about it more, Therru gasped and noticed Ace’s hand is cut up) Therru: (Gasps) Ace, your hand is bleeding! (Noticing, Ace gasps and realized) Ace: Aw, must’ve cut myself while running from Tamatoa. (Seeing this as a golden opportunity as she recalled something, Therru took his hand, covered her hand over the cut, and started singing) Therru: Dragon, gleam and glow Let your power shine (Suddenly, Therru’s body began to glow a red, orange, and yellow light and infused into Ace’s hand, surprising everyone, except Tamatoa) Therru: Make the clock reverse Bring back what once is mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (After the singing was complete, the glow died down, and Therru removed her hand, revealing Ace’s hand again, and the cut is gone. Surprise slowly turning into fear, Ace was building up his scream, and just when he did….) Tamatoa: Don’t even scream! Therru: It was just a healing spell! (Ace caught himself upon hearing them and made an excuse) Ace: I-I wasn’t gonna scream. I was just, uh…. Surprised. (Therru and Tamatoa gave him a flat glare, and Ace came clean) Ace: Okay, fine. I was gonna scream. (Looks at his healed hand) It’s just that I never seen this kind of stuff before. Snake: Jusssst like magic. (Changing the subject, Tamatoa spoke up) Tamatoa: Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, can we get going and save the Uni-Mind?! (Realizing, the group then headed to the Meeting Grounds) Coming up: Zurg, Hades, and their crew discovers a way to corrupt the Uni-Mind, and unfortunately, did so, and after discovering the Gangreen Gang's betrayal, decides to take matters into their own hands, at the same time, Sora’s team hold a meeting on how to rescue the Uni-Mind and reunite with a repaired B.E.N., who now has a character flaw-like personality, and then Buttercup and Bubbles form a friendship with Ace and Snake after the Gangreen Gang finally come clean about their whole joining Sora Pan and their friends scheme and were forgiven for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies